Heretofore, many forms of lawn, leaf and trash bag supports have been devised to support leaf bags on lawns for collection of leaves and trash. The closest art known to me prior to this application are: The patent to Lloyd E. Burgess, U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,872; U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,489 to William F. Paetzold; U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,726 to Gustav V. Andersson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,083 to Raymond O. Haubrich; U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,445 to Brian R. Ivory; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,307 to Rosaire Daigle.